Green Sanctions Treaty
History This treaty was not re-ratified in January 2007 per Section VI. The Green Sanctions Treaty I. Preamble This document serves as an agreement between the signatory alliances of the Green Trading Sphere concerning elected senate positions and the process by which those senators sanction nations in the sphere. Each signatory alliance of this Treaty is obligated to adhere to the terms of this document upon its passing in each alliance’s respective legislature. II. Sanctioning Council *''Article 1.'' All sanctions shall be voted on by a council consisting of three elected senators from the general green team nation population and one additional member from each of the signatory alliances. **Section 1. Nation representatives may serve as both an alliance representative and an elected Senator. **Section 2. In such an event, said nation representative will wield two votes in all decisions. Only senators may carry out sanctions approved by the council. III. Sanctioning Process *''Article 1.'' The council may decide to impose trade sanctions, aid sanctions or both on any green team member. **Section 1. Any council member may bring sanctions forward for a vote. After 24 hours, a majority of votes cast shall determine whether or not sanctions are imposed. **Section 2. If a majority is assured before the 24 hour deadline has been reached, Senators may enact the sanctions before the official end of the voting period. **Section 3. In the event of a tie, the voting period shall be extended a further 24 hours to allow for any non-voting council members to cast their vote. **Section 4. If a tie persists after 48 hours, the proposed sanctions will not be carried out. **Section 5. Senators have 12 hours to place sanctions on a nation after the voting period ends in an approval of sanctions. **Section 6. Decisions on the removal of sanctions shall be made in the same manner as decisions on their enaction. *''Article 2.'' All sanctions approved by council vote shall be deemed the actions of the council and not of any individual alliance. **Section 1. Senators will make every reasonable effort to assist other senators in placing sanctions that may represent a conflict of interest for some members of the senate. *''Article 3.'' Any first-strike nuclear attack by an independent nation or a nation in a non-signatory alliance in a war declared against a nation in a signatory alliance shall be a justification for immediate trade and aid sanctions. **Section 1. Policies regarding what, outside of the previously described use of nuclear weapons, shall constitute an offense worthy of sanction shall be determined by the signatory alliances and voted on within the council accordingly. IV. Violations *''Article 1.'' Any imposition of sanctions by a signatory alliance outside of a council vote on another signatory alliance shall be deemed an act of hostility against all other signatories of this pact. *''Article 2.'' Senators who refuse to carry out the decision of a council vote will be regarded as committing an act of hostility against the other signatory alliances on behalf of their alliance. V. Addition of Signatory Alliances Any addition of Signatories to this treaty will require the unanimous consent of all current Signatory alliances. VI. Renewal This treaty shall require renewal by each signatory alliance 2 months from the date it is signed, and every 2 months subsequent. Signatories: For the Green Protection Agency *Shay, President *Bustylarue, Minister of Economics *FredsDragon, Minister of Internal Affairs For the Grand Global Alliance *BearerofTruth, Holy Triumivrate and Chief Protector of the Realm *Bilrow, Holy Triumivrate and Chief Protector of the Realm *Uther, Holy Triumivrate and Chief Protector of the Realm *ALdbeign, Elder Statesmen *Kevin the Great, Elder Statesmen *Emperor Noodla, Minister of Foreign Affairs For the Viridian Entente *Egore, Lord of the Viridian Entente *Cornelius, Minister of Foreign Affairs *SoonerNation, Minister of Internal Affairs For /b/ *King Raptor Jesus, Emperor *Furseiseki, Minister of Foreign Affairs *h0pper, Parliament Chair For the Confederacy of Independent States *KasMage, High Chancellor *Descendant, Minister of External Affairs *Spakistan, Minister of Defense Green Sanctions Treaty on CN Forums Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Green Protection Agency Category:Viridian Entente Category:Grand Global Alliance Category:/b/ Category:Confederacy of Independent States